The Search for the Lost Isle
by jedimasterstar
Summary: On Hiatus for now. After her confrontation with Imhotep, Callista OC is asked to rescue Indiana Jones from the Nazis. Suddenly, she, Indiana, her brother Rick and his family are thrown into the search for a legendary lost isle. Crossover
1. Indiana Jones

**I'm back. Alright, a couple of people asked for a sequel, most likely due to my confusing last paragraph in my first story. Well, here you all go. I just couldn't wait to start the sequel (I finally found a good plot). Rick, Evy, Alex, and Jonathan are going to show in, most likely, the third or fourth chapters. Right now I need to perform a rescue and get into the plot. Enjoy!**

**Synopsis:** A few days after the Imhotep incident, Callista is thrown into another adventure when she is ask to rescue the famous Indian Jones from the Nazis. Suddenly, she, Indiana, and her brother Rick and his family are thrust into another chase – a worldwide chase to discover the lost island of Atlantis.

**Disclaimer:** The Mummy belongs to Stephen Sommers and Indiana Jones belongs to Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. I only own Callista, OCs, and plot.

**Chapter 1**

_Halfway around the world, a man was sitting in his parlor, not knowing that he was being watched. Dr. Indiana Jones was reading about the latest exploits of a woman named Callista O'Connell. **An intriguing woman,** he thought. Then all of a sudden, his world went black._

* * *

Callista O'Connell was having a perfectly peaceful sleep when she heard a knock on the door. _Who is up this early in the morning?_ she thought as she forced herself out of bed and put on a robe. She went to the door and opened it to see a man. He was about her height and had the appearance of an academic. "Good morning, Miss O'Connell. My name is Marcus Brody. I need your help," he said. From the look on his face, Callista perceived that this was not going to be an ordinary day.

"Come in," she said. Marcus walked in and Callista led him into the parlor. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to rescue a friend of mine from the Nazis," he said.

"Hold on! The _Nazis_? As in the new German government?" she asked.

"Yes. You see, my friend is Professor Indiana Jones, a well known figure to the Nazis."

"Indiana Jones? Wasn't he the one who supposedly uncovered the Ark of the Covenant?"

"Yes, and some Nazi officials have some sort of a grudge against him."

"Was he working on something?" Callista asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Which leads me to believe that they need him for something," Marcus said nervously.

Callista thought about it. She had been getting really bored lately, even though she has only been home for two days. This might be the stimulate she needed. "Alright, I guess I'll do it. Do you know where he is being held?"

"In Munich."

"Great, right in Third Reich. Now this is going to be easy," said Callista sarcastically. She looked at Marcus. "You coming?"

"Oh, no. The Nazis know my face, and I need to see to Indy's classes until I have to hide."

"Alright, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

Arriving in Munich a few days later, Callista found the building where the Nazis were holding Jones. After a day of studying the guard activity and of those inside, she came up with a plan to locate Jones. _Hope it works_, she thought.

Later the next day, Callista knocked out a female officer, locked her in a nearby storage room, and took her clothing. She gained entrance into the building and found the room where Jones was being held. She decided that the best way to get to him was to take him his food. She arrived outside the room and said to the guards, "I brought the prisoner his lunch?"

"Where's Enrich?" one asked.

"Sick," Callista replied. The guard nodded and opened the door. Once inside, Callista saw a man a few years older than herself, with sandy brown hair and intriguing brown eyes. She turned back to the guards, "I am also supposed to make sure that he does not require any assistance." The guards took the excuse and closed the door. Callista turned to Indy. "Stay quiet. My name is Callista O'Connell. Your friend Marcus asked me to rescue you."

"Callista O'Connell? As in the tomb raider?" Indy asked in amazement.

"Yes. Since we got a few minutes, and since I need to figure out a escape plan, why are you being held?"

Indy smiled. "The Nazis want me to uncover the lost island of Atlantis. They recently uncovered a tablet that seems to be a map."

"Atlantis? Why do they want to find Atlantis? Never mind. Bring the tablet and anything else you need," she said as she tossed him a pack. When he was ready, Callista opened a window. "Alright, we are only two stories up. Think you can land without getting hurt?"

"Ma'am, I fallen from higher places," said Indy.

"It's Callista. Alright, get going," she said.

"Call me Indy," he said as he started out the window. When he got to the bottom, Callista started out. Then she heard commotion from outside the door. _Sounds like they discovered my ruse_, she thought as she got completely out. She heard the door being knocked opened and the sound of gunfire. Callista took the opportunity to jump. "RUN!" she yelled at Indy. They ran for a few blocks until they came upon a Nazi patrolman with a motorbike. Indy knocked him out and got in the driver's seat, while Callista got in the small passenger cab on the side. She got out her guns and looked at Indy. "Just drive. I'll keep them occupied." Indy nodded and took off. Sure enough, coming from around the corner came two Nazi bikers. Callista began firing at them as they also began to fire. They continued this for a while until they came to the outskirts of Munich. "Hold on!" yelled Indy as he came to the banks of a river. Callista fired at one of the Nazis and successfully hit his tire. He flew off and fell into the river. Indy, on the other hand, got beside the other one and rammed their bike into his. The Nazi wasn't prepared for that and fell into a ditch. "Well, that took care of that. Let's see if we can just get out of Germany," said Callista.

"Head for France or Switzerland?" asked Indy.

"Switzerland. From there we can figure out what to do next," said Callista.

**Alright, here's the first chapter. For those who worry, the rest of the O'Connell clan will be appearing. Don't worry. They may come sooner than I think. Please Review!**


	2. All in the Family

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here we go with the second chapter. And yes, it wouldn't be Indiana Jones without the Nazis. They were made for each other. Enjoy! And Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Callista.

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days later, Callista and Indy managed to reach Zurich, Switzerland. When they arrived, they checked into a hotel and then went to the nearest library. "According to the tablet, there are seven steps before one could reach Atlantis," explained Indy.

"You know all seven yet?" asked Callista.

"Only four. The other three are difficult to understand," he said. He looked at Callista. She wasn't like she was portrayed in the articles. He expected her to be a little more on the plain side. Not like the exotic beauty that she is. _I wonder how dangerous she really is_, he thought.

"Where do we start?" asked Callista.

"_We_? You joining the search?" asked Indy in amazement.

"Why not? Now where do we begin?"

"The tablet starts the search in Egypt. In Thebes specifically. Unfortunately, my ancient Egyptian history is rusty."

"I know some. But I know someone who knows even more," Callista said with a devious smile. "Pack up, Jones, we are going to London."

* * *

It was a pleasant evening at the O'Connell residence. To Rick, it was perfect. No looking for lost treasure, no mummies, no Calli, it was perfect. "Dad, I'm bored," whined Alex O'Connell. _Great, a young, male version of Calli, _thought Rick, remembering the times that Calli was bored. "Find something," he said.

"Like what?"

"Bother your mother."

"She sent me to you," replied Alex. _Thanks, Evy_, thought Rick. Then a knock was heard on the door, "I'll get it," said Alex. He opened the door to discover his aunt.

"Quiet, Alex. I don't need your father to know I am here yet," whispered Callista.

"Why?" Alex whispered back.

"You'll see," she said as she and Indy walked in. "Alex, who is it?" said Rick."

"Tell him to hold on, saying that it is a messenger from the museum for your mother. Have them both meet in the living room," ordered Callista. Alex nodded and went to do as he was told. He came back a few minutes later.

"Mum and Dad are set. As is Uncle Jonathan," he said.

"Jonathan's here? This would be interesting," she said to Indy as Alex lead them to the living room.

* * *

"Where's the messenger, Alex?" asked Evy as her son came in.

"Right here," said a rich, musical voice. Suddenly, Rick went cold. Coming in were two people, a man and a woman. The woman took off her hat and smiled at them. "Nice to see you all again," said Callista.

"Calli, what are you doing here?" said an angry Rick.

"I need your help. Specifically Evy's," replied Callista.

"Oh no. We are not helping you. We just got home," said Rick. He looked at the man. "Who's your friend?"

"Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan, may I present Doctor Indiana Jones," said Callista.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Indy.

"_The_ Indiana Jones? I've read about your exploits," said Evy admiringly.

"Nice to meet you. Now get out!" said Rick.

"Would you really pass on the opportunity to find out if Atlantis is really real?" asked Callista in a conspiring tone.

Evy gasp. "Atlantis?"

"Yes. My friend here is in possession of a tablet that leads to it," explained Callista. She then smiled. "Seven steps, seven tests, to see if one is worthy to find it. First stop is Egypt. Thebes, to be exact."

Evy looked at Rick. "Oh, come on, Rick. We have all been sulking around here. Why not a little trip?"

"Come on, chap. An adventure is what we need," added Jonathan.

"Nothing supernatural?" Rick asked Callista.

"Nothing supernatural," said Callista.

"Alright, we're in," said Rick. Evy, Alex, and Jonathan yelled for joy. That stopped when a thump was heard on the door.

_"Open in the name of the Third Reich," _came a voice. Callista looked at Indy. "Damn it, how did they find us?" she asked.

"What's going on?" asked Jonathan.

"A slight thing I forgot to tell you. I had to rescue Indy from the Nazis and now they are after us and the tablet," said Callista. She looked at Rick. "Have another way out?"

"This way," he said as he led them to the back of the manor.

**Now we have the rest of the clan. And the first destination is Egypt. How fitting. Please Review! I love feedback.**


	3. Thebes

**Hello, readers. Thanks to all those who reviewed so far. I had computer problems but it's fix now. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Own only Callista, OCs, and plot.

**Chapter 3**

They ran out the back door into a small garage. "Get in," said Rick. Unfortunately there was not enough room in the car so Callista sat on Indy's lap. As they drove away, Rick asked, "Alright, once we get to Thebes, what do we do?"

"We need to find the tomb of a lost priest who was the keeper of the first part of the key," explained Indy.

"What key?" asked Evy.

"According to the tablet, Atlantis is underground. We need a key to enter," said Indy.

"Do we have a name for this priest?" Evy asked again.

"Osiris," said Indy.

"There was a priest named Osiris?" asked Callista.

"Yeah, kinda weird, huh," said Indy.

"And what's the test?" asked Rick.

"To walk the line of faith," answered Indy.

Rick shrugged. "This is going to be easy," came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

"We lost them, _Herr_ Colonel," said a private.

"I want them found," demanded Colonel Heinrich Himmell. He lost Jones and now a female tomb raider was outfoxing him. _Atlantis and the box will be ours_, he thought with resoluteness.

* * *

The O'Connells, Callista, and Indy arrived in Thebes three days later. "According to the tablet, Osiris's tomb is beneath the main temple," said Indy. They wandered around the lower levels, which turned up nothing. "Is there a symbol or something we should be looking for?" asked Jonathan.

"The tablet only says a goddess symbol," replied Indy. _A goddess symbol_, thought Callista. The sacred feminine wasn't a major topic among historians. Thinking back on her knowledge of symbols, she came upon a five-pointed star. _A pentacle_, she thought. "Over here! I think I found something," she yelled.

"What did you find?" asked Rick when they all reached her.

Callista smiled at Indy instead. "A pentacle," she told him.

"That has to be it," he said breathlessly.

"What's a pentacle?" asked Alex.

"A pentacle is a symbol of the Mother Goddess. In short, it is said to be a representation of Venus, or in our case, a symbol of Venus's Egyptian counterpart Isis," explained Callista. While she was explaining this, she watched as Indy push in the indented symbol and stared as the wall disappeared. Indy looked at Callista. "I think this is where the tomb raider comes in," he said with a smirk. Callista smiled back at him and went in first, followed by Indy, Rick, Evy, Alex, and Jonathan. They walked for a while until they reached a wide room full of artifacts. "Wow," Jonathan said.

All of a sudden Callista stopped. "I think this is where the tablet comes into play," she said to Indy.

"To obtain the first piece, two people must walked the line of faith," said Indy.

"Where is this line of faith?" asked Evy. Callista pointed ahead. "You can't really tell, but this is where the floor ends," she said. As she said this, she held out her torch and showed that the floor dropped into a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Great, this is going to be fun," said Rick. He looked at Indy. "Alright, who are these two people suppose to be?"

Indy smiled at him. "Siblings actually." Rick looked at Callista. "He means us, Rick," said Callista.

"I know that," he said. They both stood side by side at the edge. Unconsciously, they held hands, closed their eyes, and took a step. They didn't fall. The siblings looked at one another and continued slowly until they reached the other side. "I never been more scared in my life," said Rick. Callista agreed. Faith wasn't one of her strongest attributes. They walked a short distance until they reached a small chamber, covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Callista looked at them. "They say that we can take the part, but that the person who takes it will be the sole keeper of it." She looked at the part and then at Rick. Rick shook his head. "You'll survive longer," he said. Callista then reached out and took the part. Then she looked at the glyphs underneath. She turned back to Rick and they headed back toward the others.

When they returned, Indy looked at the piece with awe. "Well, we got the first piece. But the tablet doesn't say where to go next," said Indy.

"On the pedestal, the hieroglyphs said the next destination," reported Callista.

"Where?" asked Jonathan.

Callista smiled. "Next stop – Jerusalem."


	4. An Old Friend

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. Bad week and long work hours. In this chapter I am introducing a new character, a friend of Callista's. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own _Mummy_ or _Mummy Returns_.

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived back in Cairo, they decided to stop at Callista's house before heading to Jerusalem. When they got there, Rick was impressed. "Wow, Calli, never thought you enjoyed this kind of living," he remarked. Callista's house was two stories high, with the classic Arabian architecture. Before they went in, Callista pulled her gun and turned to the side. "Alright, come out nice and slowly," she ordered. Coming out slowly was an elegant and beautiful woman with tanned skinned, dark hair, and dark eyes. "Damn it, Rach, don't do that. I could have shot you!" exclaimed a furious Callista.

"But you didn't," the woman replied.

"Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan, Indy, may I introduce my friend and sometimes partner Rachel Williams," introduced Callista.

"Rick, as in your brother?" asked Rachel.

"The same," Callista replied. She turned to the others. "Alright, everyone inside." They entered the house and went to the parlor. "Alright, Rach, what do you want?"

"I was coming to visit you, but you were gone, so I hung around," she replied. "So, what is going on?"

"To make a long story short – rescued Indy from Nazis, brought in family, being chased by Nazis, and now looking for Atlantis."

"How is it that you can involve almost everyone you know?" Rachel asked. Before Callista could reply, a knock was heard on the door. Opening the door, Callista saw a very familiar man. "Well now, isn't it Ardeth," she said with a smile.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk," said Ardeth Bay.

"Come on in," she invited. She led Ardeth into the parlor.

"Ardeth!" exclaimed Evy, running over to hug him.

"Hello, Evelyn, O'Connell," he said. After saying hello to Jonathan and Alex, he looked at Indy and Rachel.

"Professor Indiana Jones, Rachel Williams, may I introduce Ardeth Bay, the leader of the Medjai," said Callista.

"Hello," said Indy.

"Hello," said a suddenly shy Rachel. Rachel has never seen a man like Ardeth before. _What's wrong with me? I never have been shy around a man before!_ she thought.

"Now, Ardeth, what's with the visit?" asked Callista.

"I am here to warn you that the Germans know you are here in Egypt. They are after you," said Ardeth.

"Kinda knew that."

He looked sternly at her. "What did you do?" After telling Ardeth the story, Callista asked, "Will you help us?"

"Certainly, I will help you protect the box," he replied.

"What box?" asked Rick. Callista winced. She forgot to tell them this part. "According to some scholars, Atlantis may be the hiding place of Pandora's box."

"Pandora's box? As in the plague-filled box of Greek mythology?" asked Evy.

"The same. I believe that the Nazis are more interested in the box than in Atlantis," said Callista. She looked at Rick. She knew her brother hated it when she kept secrets from him.

Indy quickly changed the subject. "Where in Jerusalem do we find the second part?" he asked.

"I really can't say. I haven't figured out the rest of the verse," said Callista.

"What is it?" Indy asked. Callista looked at him and began:

"_On sacred ground the treasure is,_

_Where the chosen ones seek to pray,_

_Under golden sky and holy wall,_

_Find the blessed one of all."_

"I don't get it," said Alex.

"I'm having the same problem. The hieroglyphs said _Jerusalem_, but the verse seems meaningless."

"Temple Mount," said Rachel.

"What makes you think that?" asked Evy.

"Temple Mount is where the Temple of Solomon was located. Now it is the home of the Dome of the Rock, which has a golden 'sky'," she explained.

"That's it! Off to Jerusalem," said Callista.

**Ah, now we have Ardeth back in the mix. To picture Rachel, think of Angelina Jolie's character of Lara Croft. Come to think of it, I think I picture Callista as more of a ousted Marine with an academic mind. Give me your opinions.**


	5. Jerusalem, then to

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. Been going through life issues. That and my computer really hates me. Here's the next chapter and the introduction of the group's final member. Enjoy! And REVIEW please.**

**A/N:** I am really bending historical fact in this chapter. Don't believe what I say, just look it up.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of _The Mummy_ characters.

**Chapter 5**

The trip to Jerusalem was uneventful, which slightly disturbed Callista. She expected some kind of ambush by the Nazis. When they arrived in Jerusalem, they immediately went to Temple. "The verse said 'Under golden sky'," said Callista, pointing to the roof of the Dome of the Rock and then moved her finger to the remains of a wall," ' and holy wall.'"

"What is that?" asked Alex.

"What remains of Herod's Temple," replied Indy.

"Where is the rest of it?" asked Alex again.

Evy answered, "In 70 A.D., the Romans conquered Jerusalem in an attempt to stamp out the Jewish resistance. The Roman general ordered the Temple destroyed. It took several days for the Temple to be destroyed."

"Considering the verse, there must be a hidden chamber underground," said Rachel. Callista agreed. _Yet where?_ Then an idea came to her. "Looks like we are going to need more help," she said.

* * *

"Who are we going to again?" asked Jonathan.

"To visit an old friend of mine," replied Callista. A few minutes later they arrived in front of a beautiful home. Callista knocked. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a stunning red haired woman with emerald green eyes. "Well, look who's here. A tomb raider with a bad temper," the woman said in amusement.

Callista shook her head. "Aw, come on Liz, you know me better than that," she said. She turned to the others. "Everyone, may I introduce Doctor Elizabeth Yates, a specialist on Jewish history and culture."

Liz looked at the others. "All right, Cal, what's going on?" Callista explained to her the situation. "So you need me to help you find a hidden chamber under Temple Mount?" asked Liz.

"The second piece must be in one of the hidden chambers under the remains of the Temple," said Callista.

Liz thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "All right, I'll help. But first I must give you some history on that tablet Professor Jones is holding."

"I'm sorry?" asked Indy.

"That tablet was made by a society that dates back to the Crusades," said Liz.

"What society? And don't say that it is a mummy-loving, power-hungry society," asked Rick.

"The tablet was made by the Knights of Jerusalem and the Temple of Solomon," said Liz.

"Oh, Liz, don't go there. All we need is conspiracy theories," said Callista.

"I never heard of them before," said Evy.

"Of course you have. You only have heard them called by their shorter name – the Knights Templar," said Rachel.

"The Knights Templar? But they have been gone for years," said Evy in amazement.

"Supposedly yes. But some sects of the Templars still exist," said Liz.

"What do they have to do with the tablet and the quest?" asked Ardeth.

"It is believed that the Templars were possessors of many powerful artifacts, including the Holy Grail and Pandora's box. And that they also knew the location of Atlantis," answered Liz.

"They also are known to have excavated underneath the Temple remains after the capture of Jerusalem by the Crusaders during the Middle Ages," said Callista. She looked at Liz. "Do you think that the entrance that the Knights used still exists?"

"I do. And I think I know where it is," Liz answered.

* * *

They arrived in a stable an hour later. "According to legend, the Templar Knights requested that their lodging be this humble stable. The Christian king at the time gave his permission and the Knights set up camp. I believe that the entrance is somewhere in this stable," explained Liz.

"What should we be looking for?" asked Rick. As he said this, a realization came to Callista. "Liz, are be directly beneath the Wailing Wall and the Dome of the Rock?"

"Yes," answered Liz.

" '_Under golden sky and holy wall, find the blessed one of all_'," mumbled Callista. "Look for a Christian symbol. We need to find the blessed one of all."

A few minutes later, Jonathan exclaimed, "I found something!" Everyone ran to him. Rick looked and saw a fish drawing. "It's a drawing of a fish. So what?"

"It's not any drawing. This is the symbol early Christians used to identify each other during the Roman persecution. This is the symbol of Jesus Christ, the blessed one of all," explained Callista. Rachel stepped forward and pressed the symbol. The wall suddenly moved to reveal a hidden passage. The group looked at each other and went in, with Callista going in first with Rick and Indy right behind her. What seemed like hours later, they entered a chamber covered with ancient Hebrew writing. "Indy, Liz, get to work. We need to find the next clue," said Callista.

"No need, I found it," said Indy. He pointed to a group of writings. "It says that behind here is a short tunnel leading to the piece. Only three women can enter."

"Who's going to enter?" asked Rick.

"I say Callista, Rachel, and Elizabeth. I would go, but I know nothing of the Jewish and Christian culture," suggested Evy. The women in question nodded to each other and stepped forward. They touched the wall and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Jonathan.

The women looked around. "Nice and creepy. Just the way I like it," said Rachel.

"Stop talking and start moving," said Callista. A few minutes later they entered a beautiful decorated chamber with a statue of an angel in the middle.

"I think that it is safe to presume that the second piece is in there," said Rachel.

"I agree. Liz, start translating the message on the pedestal," said Callista as she stepped toward the statue. She reached her hand towards it and stopped. "Rachel, I need you to grabbed the piece when I touch this thing," she said. When she touched it, a barrage of images came at her. She saw the Knights Templar, the Arabs, the Crusaders, and the fall of Jerusalem to Saladin. "Callista?" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Rachel and Liz, both of whom had worried looks. "What happened?" asked Liz.

"Nothing. Do you have it?"

"Yes. Come on, let's get out of here," said Rachel.

They reappeared to their friends minutes later. "Did you get it?" asked Ardeth.

"Yep, and Liz knows the next location and clue," said Rachel.

"Where are we going?" asked Evy. Liz smiled. "Why, we are heading to Shangri-La," she said.

"Okay, now I definitely know that that does not exist," said Rick.

"Actually, it does. And I know where it is," said Callista.

"How?"

"I've been there."

"I am not going to ask," he said. "What's the clue?"

Liz began:

"_In Shangri-La the journey leads,_

_And fear will come to be._

_True peace is in the heart,_

_Be that is really just the start._"

"I must say that the Templars really know how to make clues," said Indy.

"I say so. So where is Shangri-La?" asked Rick.

"We are heading to Nepal," said Callista.

* * *

"The O'Connells and their companions have left Jerusalem and are heading east," reported the lieutenant.

"Good, we'll just follow and wait for the opportune moment," said Colonel Himmell.

**Alright, I am going to reintroduce the Nazis and put them in the next chapter. But until then, what do you think of the chapter?**


	6. Trouble in Persia

**Hello again. Here's a new chapter. Right now I am still in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ mode. Just saw _Dead Man's Chest_ and I absolutely love it! And I loved the ending!**

**I am going to take some time out and responded to the reviews from the last chapter.**

**_Lady Galriee_: I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter!**

**_Cookie44_: Yeah, I love them too.**

**_Darth Ergo_: I sent you a reply but I wanted to give you a shout out. Thanks for reminding me to give Indy some more action. You're right: he is definitely not one to take the back seat. Hope you like this chapter!**

**_Ice Princess140_: Thanks for the review! I hope you love this chapter, too!**

**I also want to give a shout out to Estora, CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow, and Lucky Fannah. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Disclaimer:** You guys already know it.

**Chapter 6**

They left Jerusalem later that night. "All right, once we reach Nepal, where do we go next?" asked Rick.

"We walk the Himalayas until we reach Mt. Everest," answered Callista. Remembering her last trip in the Himalayas, she knew that it was definitely not going to be easy.

"Great, the Himalayas. Cold, snowy, cold," commented Indy. Callista looked at him. "Been there too?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine use to live there," he said.

"Or should you say 'an old flame'?" asked Callista with a shrewd smile. When Indy didn't respond, she looked out the window, sleep ever edging towards her. That reverie ended when the train suddenly stopped. "What the bloody hell happened!" asked Jonathan. Callista looked out the window. They were in Persia. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said. All heads turned at the sound of gunfire and shouts.

"Damn. It's the Nazis!" yelled Rachel.

"All right folks, brace for some action!" yelled Rick. Then the door blew open and bullets sang into the air. Indy, Callista, Rick, Rachel, and Ardeth returned fire. "We're not going to last," said Evy. Indy looked around and saw the back door. "It's a good thing that there is always a back door. Follow me," he said. He got up and walked backwards toward the door, gun still blazing. Callista immediately followed as did everyone else. Indy opened the door and ran out, looking at his surroundings. _No shelter,_ he thought. "Indy, run!" yelled Callista, who was pulling Alex along with her. Rick, Evy, and Elizabeth ran another direction, while Jonathan, Ardeth, and Rachel ran another. Indy, Callista, and Alex ran until they came to the edge of a cliff. "There seems to be a small cave. Start climbing down," Indy ordered. Callista went down first and then Alex. When Indy arrived to join them, he said, "Stay quiet."

"Where did they go?" asked a person above them.

"I do not know, _Herr_ Colonel. They just disappeared," said another.

"_Mein Herr_, we captured some of the group!" another soldier said.

"Which ones?"

"Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Rachel Williams, and Professor Elizabeth Yates."

"Where is Jones and the other two O'Connells?" demanded the Nazi colonel.

"We don't know," came the reply.

"Return to the train. We continue to Nepal. Maybe the others may join us." Then it went quiet. Indy, Callista, and Alex stayed in their spots for a few more minutes until Callista asked, "Are they gone?"

"I think so," said Indy.

"They got Mum and Dad," said Alex.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get them back," reassured Indy.

"So they know where we were going. What do you suppose we do now?" asked Callista. Indy looked at her. This was definitely un-_Callista_-like. She was asking him for advice on what to do next. "We head to Nepal, just by an alternate route," came his reply.

"Didn't you here them? They are going there too," said Callista.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he asked.

"Because when it comes to dealing with the Nazis, you're the expert here," she answered. He looked at her. _She does have a point_. He responded, "We also have an advantage. No one else in the group knows where Shangri-La is. Only you do. That and the fact that I have the tablet and you have the two key pieces." He looked at the tablet. "I also made a translation mistake. There are only three steps, not seven. Shangri-La is the last point and then the clues leading to Atlantis begins."

"You make mistakes? That is definitely unheard of when it comes to you," said Callista. Then she looked at Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," came the weak reply.

"It will be alright, Alex. So far in you life you have been through worse," said Callista. She looked at Indy. "What are we waiting for. Let's head for Nepal."

**Oh, yeah, now I really got the Nazis involved. And I also changed the plot. To all you Indiana Jones fans out there, give me your opinions. It's really has been a good year since I was able to watch the movies. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Nepal and Freedom

**Here I am with another installment of this adventure. I know that the captivity will be short, but the others will escape the Nazis (Rick is getting really annoyed with them). Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Callista, and the other OCs.

**Chapter 7**

Callista, Indy, and Alex reached Nepal a couple of days later. They stopped in a small village close to the border of India. "Let's go in here," said Callista, indicating a small gear shop. "Ah, what can I do for you?" said the storeowner.

"We're interested in some mountain climbing gear," answered Indy.

"I have just what you need," he said, and over the next hour the storeowner brought out what gear he had. Satisfied, Indy paid the man. "You know, you are not the first ones to come here seeking supplies," said the man. Indy and Callista looked at him.

"Do you remember what these other people look like?" asked Callista.

"Foreigners, like you. A big group of them. Asked them where they were from. Said they were mountain climbers from Germany. But I didn't believe them. Looked like some of them were here against their will," he replied.

"How long ago was this?" asked Indy.

"Two days ago. Left the same day heading east."

"Thank you for your help," said Callista as they put on the gear and left.

"They arrived two days ago," said Indy.

"But went in the wrong direction. We need to head west," said Callista.

"Are you sure there is no one else who knows the way?" he asked.

"Not to my knowledge, but you never know," said Callista.

* * *

"It would be a lot more nicer if you cooperated with us," said Colonel Himmell.

"For the last bloody time, we don't know where it is. Only Callista does, and she's not here!" replied an annoyed Jonathan.

"And knowing my sister, she'll just go to Shangri-La, find the piece, and head to the next destination," added Rick.

"We'll see about that," said Himmell as he turned and left.

"What an idiotic bastard," said Rick. "He doesn't take a hint."

"I hope Alex is okay," said a worried Evy. Rick looked at his wife. "He'll be fine. Calli and Indy will look after him."

"Indeed, Callista has proven herself more than worthy over the last few weeks," Ardeth said.

"In the meantime, let's figure out how to get out of here," said Rachel. "I hate being cooped up will Callista is having all the fun."

"I agree," said Liz.

"It just so happens that I have a plan," said Rick.

* * *

After a day of climbing, Indy, Alex, and Callista stopped for a while to gather their strength. "Do you think that Mum, Dad, and everyone else will be okay?" asked Alex.

"Knowing your dad, he's probably sick of the Nazis and is planning a way out," replied Callista. She looked at Indy. "What is it?" she asked, seeing the look of worry on his face.

"There's a storm brewing in the east. They might detour west to avoid it," he replied.

"Well let's get moving. We're almost there anyway," said Callista. She looked at Alex. "It's just a day away."

"Okay," said Alex.

* * *

"Alright, does everyone one know what to do?" asked Rick. Everyone nodded. Rick's plan called for the group to split up, with Rick and Evy heading west, Ardeth and Rachel heading father east, and Jonathan and Liz heading southeast. "Great, let's do it." It was night, and Rick noticed that every night the guards got drunk. Looking outside, he confirmed his suspicions and motioned for the others to get ready. "Hey, bub, we could use some help in here," said Rick. The two Nazis looked at each other and went inside. A few minutes later, Rick and Jonathan were in the guards' clothes and motioning for the others to follow them. Miraculously, they made it out of camp without being seen. "Is it me or are these Nazis really stupid?" asked Rachel.

"I guess so. Now we split up. I figure that Indy and Calli, if they arrived at that same gear shop, will be heading west to avoid these morons. Evy and I will find out. Where should we meet?" asked Rick.

"Just tell Callista to meet us where time ends. She'll bring you there," said Liz.

"Okay, you all be careful," said Rick. And with that they parted company.

**Well, they've escape. Sorry if it wasn't thrilling, but I am still working on the action sequences. The next four chapters will be each group's POV on either heading to Shangri-La or to "where time ends". See ya all later!**


	8. Rick and Evy

**Hi, everybody. I'm still here. I have been suffering from writer's block and the start of college classes, so my life is really awkward right now. Updates may be more spaced out.**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Callista, OCs, and plot.

**Chapter 8**

"Of all the places Shangri-La could be, it had to be the Himalayas," mumbled a miserable Rick as he and Evy trekked through the snow.

"This is the perfect place to hide something you don't want found," said Evy. She looked around. The landscape was breathlessly beautiful. Then she turned her thought inward. Her life until now has been weird – well, you wouldn't say weird. She has faced more supernatural terror than most other people would ever know. Yet what is closest to her heart is her family – her annoying yet lovable older brother Jonathan; her handsome and courageous husband Rick; and her adorable son Alex. Of course she considered Rick a scoundrel when she first met him, yet it turned out that that was what made him so attractive. She loves him and couldn't think of not having him in her life. He was her other half, and she would die if anything happened to him. Then she thought of Alex. Her son, her baby. When he was kidnapped by Imhotep, she was scared and wanted him back in her arms. She was having that same feeling now; however, he was far away, away from her arms. Yet the one person she can't seem to understand or hardly trust is her newfound sister-in-law. To Evy, Callista seems reckless and hotheaded. _Just like Rick all those years ago_, she thought. Like then, she will put her trust into a stranger.

Rick, on the other hand, was fuming. Only his sister could get into something like this. He wished he knew how she managed to survive this. Yet Calli can be secretive when it came to her personal life. When they were children, he and Calli got into so much trouble that the nuns at the orphanage threatened to separate them. That day they vowed never to have anyone separate or hurt them. That was when he was young; now he hardly thought about it – his sister was capable of handling herself. His top priority is his family, even though his sister was family. Evy and Alex are first in his life. Before he met Evy, he was a loner, a person who only took care of himself. When he saw Evy, he lost his heart and risked everything to keep her safe. When he first met her, of course he was attracted to her; yet over time her resilience and courage made her even more dear to him. When Imhotep kidnapped her, he couldn't think of anything else except rescuing her. The happiest moment in his life was when she agreed to marry him. He held her closer as he thought of this. Now, thinking of his son, he hopes that Calli will keep him safe. "I hope that we are heading in the right direction," he said.

"I think we are," Evy said.

"You think so?"

"Yes." For a moment, Rick could see the tension emanating from her. Thus he decided to take her mind away from here. "One time Calli and I got into a situation when we decide to take a little trip to the bazaar in Cairo," he started. "All of a sudden a sandstorm came out of nowhere. You would think that Cairo would be exempt from sandstorms, but one decided to occur. Calli and I ran inside a small abandoned home. The wind was blowing so hard that the wall and part of the roof caved in. We landed in the basement. It took us a while to find a spot where there was the least amount of sand and debris. Then it took a couple of hours but I finally thought to using my knife and Calli's lighter to…," he smiled as the sentence trailed off.

"What happened?" asked Evy.

"Let's say that we spent a week in the hospital for knife and fire wounds. But we got out," answered Rick. After he said this, the ground started to shake. "What was that?" she asked. Behind them, they saw a mountain of snow crashing down towards. "AVALANCHE!" screamed Rick. They both started to run when the snow hit them. Rick grabbed Evy and held on to her as they tumbled under the cruel, cold darkness.

**Here's the first POV. Now, I need help from you readers. Who do you want to see next – Ardeth and Rachel; Callista and Indy (and Alex); or Jonathan and Liz? The couple with the most votes will be the next chapter. Please review! Ciao!**


	9. Jonathan and Liz

**Hello, all you Jonathan fans! Yes, Jonathan and Liz won the poll, so here's their chapter. I am speculating their escape point (where they were with the others, except Indy, Callista, and Alex) to be near (lets say a few miles south of) Mt. Everest. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Note: **Some locations are actual places!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _The Mummy_

**Chapter 9**

After walking for a couple of days, Jonathan and Liz arrived in the small town of Dhankuta. "Alright, what do we do now?" asked Jonathan.

"We hitch a ride to Patna," she replied.

"And that's where?"

"In India," she answered. "Why don't you try and barter for some supplies while I find us some transportation." As Jonathan began to walk off, Liz took a moment to think. Before Callista showed up at her door for the first time after the Sinai incident, Liz thought she would never see the exuberant tomb raider again. Yet, Callista returned, seeking her help; and brought with her the most peculiar man Liz had ever met. Jonathan Carnahan has proven to be a mystery. Liz could tell that the only thing the man was good for was distraction; yet deep down, she could also see that he truly wanted to help. _What's wrong with me? I never felt this way about a man before._

_Barter for supplies. How in the world am I going to get supplies?_ Jonathan thought. As he looked back briefly, he noticed Liz talking to a villager. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Of course he had dated many women over the years, but known have never made him shy or feel like a child. Liz was truly different. Her intelligence, sophistication, and her inner beauty made her unique. _Why should I even bother thinking like this? She probably doesn't feel the same._

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

When they reached Patna, they boarded a train that would take them through Bhutan, China, and into Siberia. "Why are we going to Siberia again?" asked Jonathan.

"To meet up with the others," Liz replied.

"At the place 'where time ends'?" he asked.

"Yes. There is a crater that contained a device that would allow a person to control time," she said.

"Control time?"

"Yes, but only at certain times. Basically, when the planets are in perfect alignment, which happens only every five thousand years. Don't worry, the alignment won't happened until the turn of the millennium," she calmly told a suddenly scared Jonathan. There was a brief moment when she touched his hand – a connection that may link them forever. Liz pulled her hand away. "I hope Callista found the piece," she said. For a moment, so did Jonathan, suddenly concerned about his new friend.

**Now I know that the chapter is short; but with college work, my mind is totally warped. Now, should I guess and say that you all might want an Ardeth/Rachel chapter next? Give me your answers and I'll write it as soon as I can!**


	10. Author's Note

**Yeah, I know that this is not a new chapter and that I have not written one in a long time. Sorry about that, I am dealing with a trifold problem: work, college, and writer's block when it comes to my existing stories (even though I can think of new ones). So it is time for one of my famous opinion polls:**

**1.) To all Ardeth fans, I need a little help. The next chapter is going to feature Ardeth and Rachel, but what should I do with them. How can I develop a relationship for a Medjai? Here's a little incentive: To the best idea, I will message you the chapter for you to beta for me. How's that?**

**2.) Actually, I think that that was the only question I had, so no need for a number 2.**

**Please send me a line and I will post a chapter as soon as possible!**


	11. Ardeth and Rachel

**I'm back!!!!!!! Sorry that it has been a while but I have been going through some personal issues and writer's block on this story. I think I got over it and will now continue the tale. So please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: **the place where they arrive in are actual cities and provinces in India. You will also see references made to the movie _Lara Croft: Tomb Raider_ that I got from Wikipedia.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, everything belongs to Stephen Sommers, George Lucas, Stephen Spielberg, and Simon West.

**Chapter 10**

After separating from the others, Ardeth and Rachel walked until they reached the town of Gangtok. "Where are we now?" asked Ardeth.

"We're in the Indian province of Sikkim. From here we can catch a train through Tibet and China and then into the wastelands of Siberia," replied Rachel. She turned her mind back to the time when she, Callista, and Liz traveled to Siberia.

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," said Liz as she followed Rachel and Callista through the tundra of Siberia._

_"Oh, stop your complaining, Liz," said Rachel. All Callista could do was laugh. "Come now, children. Our journey is almost up," Calli said. _

_"Oh, yeah, so where is this 'lost city'?" asked Liz. Callista pointed and Liz saw huge structure literally coming out of the ground._

_"Wow, who made that?" asked Rachel, her eyes fixated on the structure._

_"According to one legend, a meteor hit this part of Siberia millions of years ago, which caused the ground to literally to come up. An advance group of humans rumored to be related to those of Atlantis built a city on top of the crater. Inside the city, they created a large chamber, setting it up as a giant model of the __solar system__, which activates as the alignment nears completion. Which won't happen until the year 2000," replied Callista. Rachel and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. _

_"So how does one control time?" asked Liz._

_"Through the Triangle of Life. It was forged from metal from a meteorite that fell during the final phase of the last planetary alignment 5,000 years earlier. Misusing the Triangle destroyed the city where it was kept, and to prevent its further misuse it was split into two halves," answered Callista. "Along with the tow halves, the person must also have the key to put them together. One piece is rumored to be in Cambodia while the other is inside the machine itself and can only be retrieved during the alignment."_

_"Where's the key?" asked Rachel._

_"I don't know. I do know that the Illuminati have been trying to find it but haven't been able to," Calli replied, though she did have an idea who did have it. A young British man by the name of Lord Richard Croft._

_"I thought the Illuminati was a myth," commented Rachel._

_"They aren't so let's not talk about it," said Callista. They arrived at the structure and found an entranceway. When they reach the end of the tunnel, before was a huge machine with nine different sized balls coming from a much larger one. "Now that is huge," said Liz._

_"And well preserved," added Rachel. She looked Callista. "So you think the Illuminati will succeed?"_

_"No doubt," was all the reply she got._

_**End flashback**_

"Rachel, are you alright?" Ardeth asked, looking at his companion with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking," she replied. She then turned to Ardeth and smiled. "Why don't you get some supplies while I get us some train tickets." She then turned and walked into the train station. Ardeth shook his head. This was one complicated woman. Yet Ardeth couldn't get her out of his mind. He feels connected to her, like he was meant to find her. He shook his head again and went to get the necessary supplies.

_He is too damn handsome_, Rachel thought as she got the tickets. Of course she has heard of the Medjai and their oath. To her, Ardeth was committed to his oath, yet still had time to help those he cared about. _Wonder if he cared about me_, she thought as she went to meet up with Ardeth.

**So, what's the verdict? Do I pass? The next chapter will consist of Rick and Evie catching up with Indy, Callista, and Alex. See ya guys next time!**


	12. Callista, Indy, and ShangriLa

**Hey everyone! Well, here's another chapter to this story. Sorry about the long delays. My life has been very hectic. Hope you enjoy this! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mummy movies

**Chapter 12**

Night had fallen on the small group of three as they headed westward past Everest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that Shangri-La was rumored to be hidden in the region of the Kunlun Mountains?" asked Indy.

"That's the rumor. I originally thought that," replied Callista. She pulled her parka closer around her, trying to fight back the chill. Remembering her last trip to the Himalayas, while day was rough, night was even rougher. Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she looked down at Alex. "Aunt Calli, I'm tired," he said. To tell the truth, so was Callista. "There's a small cave over there," said Indy, pointing to a small structure a little way ahead of them. They entered the cave and began to pull out things they would need for the night. After eating a light meal, Alex fell immediately to sleep. After a few minutes, Callista started to get ready for bed; but Indy noticed that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Now don't give me that. I can tell something is bugging you," he said sternly. Callista hung her head and Indy noticed a tear running down her cheek. "I guess it's from the events of the past month. Being chased by mummies and vampires and now going after a treasure that could destroy the world – I guess that would take a toll on a person," she said. She wrapped her arms around her legs and began to shiver. Indy got up from where he was sitting and took another blanket to her. He sat down next to her and said, "I don't think that's all."

She looked up at him. "Have you ever wanted to settle down and have a family?" she asked. Indy looked at her. "There have been times that I have thought about it. Why?" he asked.

"When Rick contacted me a few weeks ago, I was amazed on how much he has changed. In some ways, he is still the same old reckless Rick; but he has also matured. For the first time in all the years that I have known him, he is thinking about others first. I guess that seeing that my idiotic brother settling down has brought up the same feelings in me," she replied. Callista looked back up at Indy. Indy, in return, put an arm around her and drew her close. Callista then proceeded to snuggle in close to the warmth of his body. "Hm, who knows? It may still happen," said Indy. He looked down at the woman leaning comfortably in his arms. He smiled – she was fast asleep. Gently kissing her forehead, he soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Callista woke up in the morning feeling warm. Then she remembered why. She looked up at Indy's sleeping face and smile. Moving carefully, she got up and tended to the fire so that they could have breakfast. Looking up, Callista could see that Alex was waking up. "Good morning, Alex," she chimed. 

"Good morning," he said. He quickly packed his bag and sat back down to eat. "Are we going to get there today?" he asked.

"We should. If Indy decides to get his lazy butt up," she said, giving a sly smile to Indy's sleeping form.

"Lazy, eh? We'll see about that," replied Indy, slowly opening one of his eyes. Callista smiled. "Of course. I seem to be the only one to be doing anything," she said, giving him a proud, aristocratic smug look. She turned back to her food; and then, she felt something wet hit her back. She turned back around to see Indy laughing. Alex, to his credit, was trying to contain himself; but in the end he lost control. After cleaning up their campsite, they continued on their way until they heard a huge roaring sound. "What's that?" asked Alex.

"An avalanche," replied Indy. "And it happened a short distance from us." With that, they ran to the source of the noise. "Well, at least it's not that bad. We can climb over it," said Callista. Then she noticed something in the snow. Picking it up, she realized that it was a ring. "Hey, that's Dad's ring," said Alex.

"Rick!" Callista called. A couple of feet in front of her, she noticed movement. "Indy, she said as they ran toward the movement. Digging, a hand suddenly shot up. Indy grabbed it and slowly pulled the person out. "Oh my gosh, Rick," Callista said, pulling her elder brother back to his son. Indy soon followed with Evy. "Are you guys alright?" asked Callista.

Rick looked up confused at first; but after realizing that it was his sister, he pulled her into a huge hug. "Calli! It's you! I'm so happy to see you!" he said.

"Dad! Mum!" cried Alex, jumping his father. Rick held him close for couple of moments and then turned his son over to his mother. "Oh, Alex, You're alright!" said Evy, her voice filled with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aunt Calli and Indy are great," he said, looking at his aunt and the college professor. Evy managed to make it to her feet and looked at Callista. They stared at each other for a moment when Evy suddenly hugged her sister-in-law. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," replied Callista. She looked at Rick. "Well, I see that the Nazis could not hold you," she stated.

"Well, with my background, I know a few tricks," her brother replied with a smile. "Indy," he said, once he got to his feet and took the other man's hand.

"Glad to see you safe, Rick," Indy said. Evy then looked at Callista. "How far is it to Shangri-La?" she asked.

"Not long," replied Callista. "Actually, look ahead." The group looked forward to see a Chinese monk standing a few feet from them. "Callista, I did not expect to see you again," said the man.

"Neither did I, Li," she responded. She smiled. "We seek sanctuary in your temple. And answers to a puzzle that has been plaguing us for a couple of weeks," she said, bowing toward the monk. The monk smiled. "Of course. Please follow me." With that, they followed him.


End file.
